ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle Weiss
History Early Life Michelle Weiss was the second child born of Emilia Krämer, the second Valkyra, born only a few minutes before her twin Freyja. Being assigned male at birth despite the magic meant to ensure Valkyries only have female offsprings, Michelle was given out for adoption to keep her safe and avoid the fate of her older sister Angelica, who was murdered as a child by Grendel. Despite her birth assignment, Michelle identified as a girl through her whole life and was allowed to transition early by her adoptive parents; Alexander and Sabine Weiss. Michelle would grow up to be a big cape nerd and specifically idolize the third Valkyra and Komet, ironically her biological parents. During an incident of bullying due to her autistic nature, Michelle was rescued by Valkyra III who unbeknownst to Michelle had always kept her eye on her daughter. Inheritance On August 29th 2016, the third Valkyra was killed in a confrontation with the new supervillain Feuerschwingen. In the next night, Michelle inherited her mother's powers, growing wings and her body becoming stronger. However, she attracted the attention of Wycked, leader of the Sisterhood of Justice, who believed that as a transgender girl Michelle was unworthy of holding the mantle of the female-only Valkyra lineage. Threatening to kill Michelle unless she gave up the power to her twin sister, which she refused. Rather than kill Michelle herself, Wycked enlisted the aid of the Munich Neo-Nazi gang Die Gewählt (Known in English as the Chosens) to kill her, who mistook Michelle for Freyja. Thankfully, Michelle was saved by the arrival of Catherine Lindström, better known as Brynhildr formerly of the Sisterhood herself and world class hero. Catherine Lindstrom arranged for her to join Ravenhold Academy along with her twin sister Freyja for their mutual safety. At Ravenhold With some initial difficulties, Michelle adapted to Ravenhold. Her position as the inheritor of Valkyra's mantle however had her clash with Freyja who saw her as selfish and childish. They also conflicted about Michelle's lack of children and seeming lack of intention to fulfill that part of her family duty. Michelle quickly grew close to another group of queer students composed of Avery, Drew and Riley. She even went on a date with Ike and learned fishing. Over the course of her first month at Ravenhold, Michelle developed a crush on Riley whom had supported her during emotionally charged times. When on a trip to Germany so Michelle could fetch personal items she'd left behind, the two kissed and became an item. Character Traits Michelle is a kind and caring autistic girl who strongly struggle with social norms and relations. Michelle is a self admitted nerd who loves superheroes, computers, aquatic life and gaming. Michelle is fairly feminine in presentation and style, although her impaired motor skills has her relying on others for makeup. Despite being of mixed race, Michelle has a rather dark skin tone. Her hair however is more wavy than truly curly and does not have an afro texture. Abilities Powers Michelle inherited the trademarked abilities of the Valkyra line; super strength capable of lifting a car, enhanced endurance, the ability to flight thanks to her wings along with an array of minor powers which she as mostly yet to discover and master. Skills Although untrained in combat and the use of her powers, Michelle is very savvy on the way the capeworld works and has exceptional knowledge of who's-who, even knowing relatively obscure hero like Lasher. Relationships Romantic * Riley Michaelson — Current datefriend and fellow Ravenhold student. Friends * Avery Gordon — Michelle's friend,classmate and fellow autistic person. * Drew Anders — Michelle's Friend and classmate. She does Michelle's makeup. * Ike Van Der Kleij — Friend and classmate, taught Michelle how to fish. * Lina Lehmann — Michelle's only hometown friend and fellow capenerd. Family * Sabine Weiss — Adoptive Mother, stay at home mother and freelance online web designer. * Alexander Weiss — Adoptive Father, police officer. * Freyja Krämer — Twin Sister, never met michelle before the events with Wycked. * Angelica Krämer — Older biological sister, murdered as an infant. * Emilia Krämer — Biological Mother, personal idol. The previous Valkyra. * Obafemi Saraki — Biological Father, another idol, the hero known as Komet. Nigerian expat. Friends with Emilia and accepted to be sperm donor. Enemies * Wycked — Leader of the Sisterhood of Justice, well known vocal TERF and misandrist. * Die Gewählt — Neo-Nazi from Michelle's hometown of Munich. Trivia * Michelle wanted to be a superhero or a marine biologist when she was young. * Michelle has a fair collection of stim toys including chewing necklaces, tangles, a weighted blanket and several bracelets. * Michelle has never been sick or drunk in her life. * Michelle is hyposensitive to taste and as such craves strongly seasoned foods and will typically add extra salt and pepper to anything she consume. * Her favorite food is curry. * Michelle walks barefoot most of the time, even outside. When she has to put shoes, she still will not put on socks. * Michelle plays guitar but not particularly well. * Michelle is trilingual and speaks German, English and Dutch. * Michelle had a cat named Schnee. Story Appearances As Point of View Character * Origins: National Tragedy * The Valkyrie's Daughters (Arc I) Category:Transgender Category:Female Category:Transgender Female Category:German Category:Black Category:Nigerian Category:Bisexual Category:Magical Origin Category:Ravenhold Student Category:History Club Category:Autistic Category:Disabled Category:Mixed Race Category:Class 1 of 2016 Category:In a relationship Category:Polyamorous Category:Valkyra Category:Superhero Category:Parahuman Category:Character Category:Character by Nerathul Category:Recommended to Ravenhold Category:Alive Category:Valkyrie Category:Human Category:Christian Category:Lutheran Category:Inactive Category:Super Strength Category:Brick Category:Flight Category:Wings Category:Avian Empathy Category:Magic Category:Psychopomp Category:German Citizen Category:Cape Geek Category:Munich Character Category:Ravenhold Academy Character Category:AMAB Category:Cape Category:Enhanced Endurance Category:Rapid Healing Category:2016 Freshman Category:Aerokinesis Category:Queer Category:Paramorph Category:Neurodivergent Category:Transracial Category:Music Club Category:German Speaker Category:English Speaker Category:Dutch Speaker